Banished
by TheGenral
Summary: A general banished from his world lands in the elemental nations, with a shocking use of the same language and knowledge of demons, how will this man shake things up. OC centic story, parings OC/Saku Naru/Hina and the rest are undecided


**Authors Notes**

This is my first fanfic I've ever written so please bear with me. I would love Constructive Critism on where i can improve on my writing and grammer and plot even. Also i have been reading fanfic for years so if this or parts of this come across as stolen it is completely unintentional as i read alot, as for the story it will be OC centric and i have a good idea of where i want the plot to go the idea for this has been bouncing around in my head for over a year. Well onto the story please leave reveiws if you liked it and if you have critism please be constructive.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it**

* * *

"So this is what It takes, to talk to the legendary Talon. One thousand deaths, and even more wounded, and yet you say I throw lives away." Boasts a man six foot in height, wearing gold plate armor polished to perfection, as he leans on the pommel of his bastard sword planted in the cracks of the stone floor. Jeering in the face of Talon, who is kneeling on the stone floor in a bloodied tattered tunic with a pommel, in the shape of a humanoid skull, of a sword pokes above his shoulder. Talons wrists and ankles are wrapped in chain with runic writing along both sides of the chain links.

"Sushun, all you did was throw away your mens lives, like always, you chose wanton slaughter over getting your own hands dirty, so go ahead kill me, banish me, another will rise up in my stead!" Talon barks back his black eyes shining with determination, his shoulders, those of a leaders, square.

Taking a few steps back, sheathing his sword on his hip, Sushun begins "Banish you i shall." He motions to twelve men dressed in black cloaks with the hoods drawn, faces hidden, stepping away from the walls of the throne room these events are taking place. The room is extravagantly decorated paintings of Sushun posing in various ways, a gaudy gold throne sits against a wall draped with the flags of the land, 30 feet behind where Sushun now stands.

"Vires haurit ex hoc orbis terrae expelle" The twelve cloaked men begin to chant in a deep baritone. A perfect circle, designed of runic script, begins to glow around Talon. As the men continue to chant it glows brighter and brighter, until there is a blinding flash and where the circle was just lays the chains that once bound Talons hands and feet.

 **XxxxxxxxX**

In a clearing in a heavily forested area, in the middle of summer, there is a bright flash of light and Talon appears. He is unconscious, blood is starting to pool on the green grass, turning the once blue tunic into a blood soaked rag. The animals once inhabiting the area immediately scattered, in fear of the bright flash and appearance of the strange man named Talon, who if standing up would stand up at six foot, his build of an accomplished warrior, arms evenly muscled leaving one to believe he is ambidextrous unlike most swordsmen.

Half an hour passes and a patrol of four Konoha ninja appears in the clearing. "Naruto send shadow clones out to search for who did this, Sakura start first aid, Sai remove this mans weapons and prepare your ink bird for travel!" Kakashi commanded, after which the aforementioned ninja started carrying out their commands.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have the mans weapons and the ink bird is ready, also I do not see him at the bingo book at all." Kakashi frowned at this, but didn't respond and continued to keep a watch for any ambush, five minuets pass before anything changes.

"Kakashi-sensei the man is stable for now but he lost a lot of blood he needs surgery now, he has multiple Infections whatever happened to him happened days ago, but his wounds were re-opened, I have to ride with him to keep him stable."

"Okay Sai, Sakura take the bird to hospital, get him treated and under guard Naruto and I will follow on foot. Naruto did you find anything?"

"No Kakashi-sensei there I didn't find anything, no blood trails or foot traffic, it's almost as if this guy suddenly appeared out of thin air."

"Understood, lets move out!" With that command Sakura loaded Talon onto the bird and Sai followed onto the bird, it then took of and flew swiftly towards Konoha. Kakashi and Naruto shortly after began running towards Konoha.

Half an hour later Kakashi and Naruto arrive to the village gates and are stopped by the ever present gate guards, the eternal chunnin Izumo and Kotetsu. "Hey Kakashi whats going on I seen Sakura and Sai fly by about 20 minutes ago?" Izumo asked.

"Mah, we found a highly injured man in the woods and no clue on how he got there Naruto and I are on our way to make our report to Hokage-Sama. "After the brief exchange Kakashi and Naruto make their way to the Hokages office in the Hokages tower.

"Kakashi, and Naruto why is half your team not here?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade Baa-Chan we found some guy almost dead in the woods with no trace on how he got there or why, Sakura-Chan barley got him stable and Sai rushed her and the guy to hospital for emergency surgery!"

"The man did not appear to be a shinobi, or was in any of the bingo books, all he had on him was a sword and Sai has that at the moment Lady Hokage"

Tsunade motions with her index finger and a ANBU agent appears next to her. "I want a squad of ANBU to locate the man Sakura brought to the hospital and place a guard around him, slandered procedure with a unknown, also increase patrols. Send another squad to the location where the John Doe was found Kakashi will lead you there and assist. Dismissed!" With that the ANBU shunshins away and Kakashi and Naruto exit the office.

* * *

There we go the first chapter please leave reviews


End file.
